The present invention relates to a cue signal generating system for generating a plurality of different cue signals used for cuing recorded contents and an apparatus applying the cue signal generating system.
A dictation tape recorder frequently uses a cue signal to quickly search for a desired portion in the recorded contents of the tape and to make a cue or check of the desired portion. For cuing distinctively a plurality of recorded contents, a plurality of cue signals are used. For example, in the recording of a meeting or conference, a first cue signal is assigned to a speech of Mr. A and a second cue signal to a speech of Mr. B.
The cuing by using the cue signal should be made in a high speed reproduction mode, e.g. 15 to 60 times that of a constant speed reproduction mode. For this reason, the tape is traveled in the cuing operation by a reel drive. In the reel drive operation, the tape travel speed changes in accordance with a tape diameter taken up by the drive reel. As a result, the frequency of the played back cue signal so changes in accordance with the wound tape diameter. It is feared, therefore, that when a plurality of cue signals with corresponding different frequencies are used, those different cue signals might be indistinctive in the high speed reproduction mode.